In the field of aviation, linear actuators used for the nose and landing gear of some aircraft require period measurement of end play in the actuator to ensure it is within allowable tolerances for ongoing safe operation of the aircraft. While aircraft requiring such periodic actuator end play checks include general guidance on the measurement process in their applicable maintenance manuals, the instructions in at least some cases are vague, and require that the maintenance personnel responsible for these aircraft derive a suitable test rig for such purposes using off-the-shelf equipment. To Applicant's knowledge, there is no commercially available product by which the measurement process can be simplified or standardized.